Everytime We Touch
Song Information Regular Version Artist: Cascada Composition: Peter Risavy Arrangement: Christian Dornaus Lyrics: Stewart MacKillop, Maggie Reilly Vocals: Natalie Horler Album: Everytime We Touch (2006) BPM: 142 Length: 1:40 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Radio Edit Artist: Cascada Composition: Peter Risavy Arrangement: Christian Dornaus Lyrics: Stewart MacKillop, Maggie Reilly Vocals: Natalie Horler Album: Everytime We Touch (2006) BPM: 142 Length: ??? First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE Lyrics X2 Version I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dream Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel ecstatic And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go Want you in my life UNIVERSE radio edit Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry The good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel ecstatic And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go Want you in my life 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side Song Connections / Remixes *Everytime We Touch's chorus is the same as that of Maggie Reilly's single of the same name. *The DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE cut of Everytime We Touch is different from the DanceDanceRevolution X2 cut, subtitled Everytime We Touch (Radio Edit). **The difference between the two versions is that the cut in DDR X2 uses the opening verse of the song and the first chorus while the DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE cut uses the last verse of the song and the last chorus. ***In this sense, the DDR X2 version of Everytime We Touch is a prequel to the DDR UNIVERSE cut. Trivia *Cascada is a German eurodance recording trio consisting of composers Yann Peifer and Manuel Reiter and singer Natalie Horler. *Everytime We Touch is Cascada's first studio album. The song itself achieved number one position in several countries in Europe and hit number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100. *Everytime We Touch is playable in DanceDanceRevolution X2's Happy Mode. *Everytime We Touch is referenced in Ryu☆'s song production information for Second Heaven, also in DanceDanceRevolution X2. Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Version Category:Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:DDR Universe Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos